Despedida
by Aetit
Summary: Pensamientos de cada miembro de la familia Cullen sobre su marcha en LN. R&R ¡Capitulos finales 6-Carlisle- y 7-Alice-! R
1. Edward: mentira

N/A: El plan es escribir la marcha de los Cullen desde diferentes puntos de vista, si les gusta la historia, claro. Así que porfa dejen reviews para saber si va bien o si cambio algo. Muchas gracias por leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer. Yo solo me divierto un ratito con ellos.

**Despedida **

Llevas mucho tiempo pensándolo, más de el que sería saludable. Sabes al dolor al que te expones si llevas a cabo tu plan pero también sabes que cualquier mal que puedas sufrir no es nada en comparación con la posibilidad de que Bella sea feliz. Y eso es lo más importante para ti.

Ha llegado el momento de irte sin mirar hacia atrás, de dejar que Bella rehaga su vida con alguien que no suponga un riesgo para su vida. Mike Newton, Jacob Black… cualquiera de ellos será una pareja perfecta para ella, aunque sabes que ninguno de ellos le llega a la suela de los zapatos a Bella, pero siendo realista sabes que tú tampoco eres nadie para estar junto a ella. Aunque ella no lo entienda.

Tienes la esperanza de que el tiempo la ayude a comprender que lo mejor es que tú no estés a su lado, aunque ahora le duela. Es mejor que sienta el dolor ahora y que éste se difumine con el paso del tiempo que malgastar su vida junto a alguien como tú que nunca podrá darle una familia ni un futuro de tranquilidad. "Es lo mejor para ella" te repites mentalmente mientras le dices con tu mejor tono de mentiroso que no la amas.

* * *

Te creyó a la primera. No tuviste que insistirle diciéndole que todo lo vuestro había sido una mentira, ni siquiera tuviste que darle razones de porqué preferirías estar con una inmortal antes que con ella. Solo se quedó mirándote. ¿Cómo pudo creerte tan fácilmente?, ¿Es qué acaso no notó el terrible dolor que se asomaba en tus ojos?

Ahora te sientes como un imbécil, parece que en el fondo aún tenías la esperanza de que ella te detuviera diciéndote que te amaba pero eso ya no va a pasar porque no vas a volver.

Estás con tu familia. Ahora todos te miran con reproche, incluida Esme que siempre te ha adorado. Apartas la mirada de ellos e intentas cerrar tu mente y no escuchar sus pensamientos, especialmente los de Alice, ya que si no fuera por las oleadas de tranquilidad que Jasper le está enviando te habría dado un buen tortazo hace un rato. Y no es que no te lo merezcas, lo que le has hecho a Bella durante todo este tiempo no tiene perdón. De repente viene hacia ti un pellizco de remordimiento al pensar que quizás Bella esté sufriendo ahora mismo por tu culpa, pero intentas acallarlo con rapidez. Tienes que dejar de ser egoísta ya, dejarla libre.

En el fondo, sabías que iba a dolerte pero no imaginabas que tanto, no hace ni 10 minutos que le dijiste que no la amabas y ya te maldices a ti mismo por ello. Definitivamente debes de ser idiota.


	2. Rosalie: diferencias

N/A: ¡Y aquí viene Rose! Esto estaría situado justo después de que se instalaran en la nueva casa, antes de que cada uno se fuera por su lado.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer. Yo solo me divierto un ratito con ellos._

**Rosalie: diferencias**

No soportas ni un segundo más este clima de irritabilidad que os asfixia a todos desde que abandonasteis Forks. Y eso que no eres Jasper. Nunca te habías compadecido de alguien como te estás compadeciendo de él en estos instantes, lo de captar las emociones ajenas debe ser lo peor que te puede pasar en estos momentos. Ese pensamiento te sorprende sobremanera, tú no sueles ponerte en el lugar de los demás.

Ahora también te sientes culpable por no haber estado más cerca de Bella… ¿Qué te está pasando?, ¿Compasión y culpa en un mismo día? Parece que hoy algo raro en ti.

Al oír el grito de Emmet descubres qué es lo que anda mal en ti: Jasper. Está manipulando vuestras emociones, otra vez. Sabes que no lo hace a propósito pero aún así es molesto. Acaba de conseguir que te sientas culpable de no haber sido simpática con una humana, aunque una gran parte de ti siente alivio porque ya empezabas a pensar que la chica te caía bien y todo. Y eso sí que sería raro.

Al mirar a tu alredor observas que Edward no está, de hecho no lo has visto mucho desde que llegasteis a la nueva casa. Claro que tampoco es que lo busques. Tenerlo cerca con su capacidad de leer la mente no sería lo más adecuado ya que a diferencia del resto de la familia, tú piensas que hizo lo correcto al dejar a la chica. Y no estás dispuesta a darle la razón después del peligro en el que os puso. Aunque al final ella no dijera nada… pero eso es lo de menos, podría haberlo hecho. Aún puede hacerlo.

Intentas fingir que no pasa nada, que todo sigue como antes pero no es así. Las diferencias son sutiles pero después de tantos años conviviendo juntos, las detectas al vuelo. Alice no baila ni ríe, Jasper gasta la mitad de su tiempo relajando el ambiente y la otra mitad haciéndoos sentir su propia culpa, Emmet sigue como siempre pero ahora pasa más tiempo callado y jurarías que el otro día lo viste mirando un ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas durante diez minutos enteros antes de soltar un largo suspiro, Carlisle hace muchas horas en el hospital y en la universidad por lo que podrías asegurar que está intentando evitar estar en casa… y Esme también ha buscado refugio en el trabajo y está remodelando una casa… a velocidad humana.

Bueno, quizás las diferencias no sean tan sutiles después de todo. Habéis cambiado. Y empiezas a dudar de que las cosas puedan volver a la normalidad algún día. Sin Edward y Bella todo se ha vuelto raro. En el fondo sí que la echas de menos un poquito, pero vamos, mejor no decirlo en voz alta, no sea que a todos los demás les dé por pensar que Bella te caía bien. Y eso no estás dispuesta a permitirlo, como que te llamas Rosalie Hale.


	3. Emmet: ignorancia

N/A: El divertido (aunque ahora ligeramente depresivo) Emmet Cullen hace su aparición estelar. Situado un tiempo después de que los Cullen hayan dejado Forks.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer. Yo solo me divierto un ratito con ellos._

**3. Emmet: Ignorancia**

La echas de menos. Es probable que nunca se lo digas a Rose, ya que ésta te cortaría otra vez en pedazos y te tiraría por la ventana, pero extrañas a esa cosita torpe y eternamente sonrojada llamada Bella Swam. Y es raro y difícil de entender, porque para ti ella era tu hermana y se supone que un Cullen nunca abandona a otro Cullen. Pero la habéis dejado. Ahora ya no la verás sonrojarse ante cualquiera de tus comentarios "inocentes" ni caerse continuamente aunque en el suelo no hubiera nada para tropezar.

Sin embargo la vida continúa para todos vosotros, y aunque ya no sea igual todos miráis hacia delante. También extrañas a Eddy porque desde que salisteis de Forks ya no ha vuelto ha ser el mismo. Ha vuelto a ser el Edward eternamente malhumorado y antipático que era antes de que ella llegara al pueblo.

La situación en la nueva casa no es nada agradable, y no es solo porque esta tele no sea ni la mitad de buena que la anterior, es porque nada es igual. Y a ti te gustaban las cosas como estaban. Con Edward feliz y tocando el piano y babeando por Bella en todos los rincones de la casa. Quizás sea cuestión de tiempo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, quizás en unos meses os reiréis de lo que ha pasado.

Sin embargo, tus esperanzas se vuelven a hundir cuando ves a Carlisle entrar en la casa, dejar su maletín de profesor y ponerse la bata para irse al hospital todo en menos de 20 segundos. El antiguo Carlisle nunca hubiera hecho eso. Te das cuenta de que últimamente parece que intentáis pasar el mayor tiempo posible alejados los unos de los otros, como si estar todos juntos doliera demasiado. Porque aunque estuvierais todos reunidos, seguiría faltando Bella.

Y tú prefieres reír y fingir que no te enteras de nada. Sigues con tus bromas y tus comentarios inoportunos que aunque no te hacen gracia ni a ti mismo, a veces logran esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Esme. Pero sabes que eso no es suficiente, no se puede vivir así. Aunque llevéis siendo vampiros durante muchos años, ahora es cuando parecéis de verdad muertos vivientes, sin ilusiones, sin esperanzas…

Y ahora Rosalie te pide que os marchéis de aquí los dos solos, en una trigésimo-cuarta luna de miel. Aunque una parte de ti la comprende, no quieres que Esme sufra. De todos modos, aprovechas que Alice, Rose y Jasper han ido de caza para hablar con tus padres sobre vuestra posible marcha. Ves la mirada de dolor en sus rostros pero te dicen que sí, que es lo mejor. Después de todo, tampoco es que ahora pasen mucho tiempo en casa. Y vuelves a bromear, y ellos sonríen. A pesar de que todos sabéis que ni tus bromas son auténticas ni sus sonrisas verdaderas. Para ser una familia de vampiros, tenéis unas mascaras extraordinarias.

* * *

Os marcháis en cuanto llega Rose, no tiene sentido prolongar lo inevitable. Te gustaría despedirte de Eddy pero hoy tampoco está en casa así que lo único que haces es decirles a los demás que se despidan por ti. Al correr lejos de la casa no puedes evitar pensar que dejarías de ver tanta televisión con tal de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Te sorprendes de la profundidad de tus pensamientos y vuelves a reírte internamente, aunque sigas sin tener ganas.


	4. Esme: incompleta

N/A: ¡Aquí está Esmé! La verdad es que no se donde situar exactamente la historia… puede ir en cualquier momento después de que los Cullen se mudaran.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer. Yo solo me divierto un ratito con ellos._

**Pérdida**

Quieres llorar y gritar para que todos se den cuenta de lo muchísimo que esto te está doliendo pero sabes que eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Además, tú nunca has sido de grandes muestras de dolor, ni siquiera gritaste al despertar y ver a tu niño sin vida. Sabes que esta vez es diferente, que Bella sigue viva pero eso no quiere decir que no duela igual que antes.

A pesar de que han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que te sentiste así, te parece que los límites entre ambos sentimientos se están borrando, dándote la sensación de que se trata de un único y enorme dolor que amenaza con volverte a tragar. Sin embargo esta vez tendrás que superarlo tú sola, sin la ayuda de Carlisle. No es que él no quiera ayudarte, es que ahora mismo no puede ni ayudarse a sí mismo. Porque a él le duele tanto como a ti, tanto como a toda tu familia. Cada uno de los rostros de tus hijos es una máscara que intenta ocultar lo que verdaderamente sienten. Porque todos lo sienten aunque intenten esconderlo de una u otra forma.

Mudarse lejos de Forks, al lugar más distinto que podríais haber encontrado no ha contribuido a mejorar la situación. Esta nueva casa no se parece en nada a la de antes. Ésta transmite una sensación de tristeza y abatimiento que te ahoga lentamente cada vez que estás dentro de ella. No es que la casa tenga nada de malo, de hecho es más espaciosa y luminosa que la antigua, pero os está asfixiando a todos. En la antigua casa había risas, gritos, vida. Ahora no queda nada de eso, todo se quedó en Forks con ella. Bella ocupaba un lugar en todos vosotros, un lugar que ahora ha quedado vacío.

Maldices internamente la terquedad de Edward, que sin quererlo ha vuelto a traer esa horrible opresión a tu corazón. Después de todo, perder a tu familia por segunda vez duele bastante. Tus hijos cada vez pasan menos tiempo en casa… Edward huye de todos vosotros para no oír vuestros pensamientos y todos huís de él para no ver el dolor reflejado en su cara, especialmente Jasper que siente ese dolor de forma especial.

Si vosotros estáis destrozados, no quieres ni imaginar cómo estará sufriendo Bella en estos momentos… después de todo ella es humana y cuando lo eres los sentimientos te tocan de una manera especial. Y más aún si tienes 18 años y estas completamente enamorada, tal y como lo esta ella de tu hijo. Y él de ella.

Siempre le has tenido miedo a la soledad, a estar sola. Eso es lo que te llevó a aceptar el mandato de tus padres cuando te ordenaron que te casaras con aquel maldito. Y crees que es infinitamente cruel que la soledad te siga persiguiendo tantos años después y de un modo tan diferente pero tan similar. Parece que al fin y al cabo tu destino es sentirte incompleta.


	5. Jasper: sentimientos

N/A: ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Bien, este es Jasper. Es un capítulo muy, muy cortito pero espero que os guste… como siempre si hay algo que queráis decirme… ¡¡REVIEW!!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer. Yo solo me divierto un ratito con ellos._

SENTIMIENTOS

Odias tu don. Todo el mundo piensa que es divertido y qué con él puedes hacer miles de cosas interesantes, lo cual es cierto, aunque ahora mismo darías cualquier cosa por no tener que sentir lo que sienten los demás. Notas la indiferencia de Rose, el desconcierto de Emmet, la preocupación de Carlisle, la tristeza de Esme, la ira de Alice, el dolor de Edward. Y tu propia culpa que se refleja en ellos. Entre todos podríais protagonizar un anuncio televisivo sobre los diferentes estados de ánimo y eso que ni siquiera sois humanos.

No eres el que peor lo lleva, Edward tampoco lo tiene fácil. Oír vuestros pensamientos debe ser una tortura en estos momentos pero aun así no entiendes su marcha, su cobardía. Tú también quieres huir de aquí, irte a un lugar donde no sientas lo mismo que tu familia está sintiendo. Pero no puedes. Sabes que si te marchas ahora, tu madre se derrumbaría. No puede perder otro hijo, no justo después de lo que acaba de pasar.

Y es increíble que después de tantos años de sufrimiento te dieras cuenta del valor de la familia al conocer a un clan de vampiros. Pero es cierto, desde que conociste a Alice, comenzaste a sentir el apoyo, la comprensión. Comenzaste a sentirte parte de una familia. Los Cullen te aceptaron, Rosalie te dio el honor de llevar su apellido y nunca ninguno de ellos murmuró una palabra de rabia hacia tu incapacidad de controlar la sed. Ni ahora tampoco lo hacen. Ni siquiera Edward.

Pero desearías que lo hicieran, que te culparan, que te golpearan para que dejara de dolerte. Porque te duele, te resulta insoportable la culpa. Eres tan débil que no puedes soportar el olor de la sangre, ni siquiera la de Bella, una humana con la que has pasado tanto tiempo, a la que ya veías como una hermana a pesar de tus reticencias iniciales hacia su persona. ¿Qué os va a pasar ahora? Porque como Alice dice "cuando un vampiro cambia, lo hace para siempre", y todos habéis cambiado espectacularmente. Tú sobre todo.

Has matado a cientos de humanos con anterioridad y ninguno te ha causado el dolor y la impotencia que sientes al CASI haber hecho daño a Bella. Quisieras desaparecer de aquí pero no solo es el deseo de conservar la familia lo que te lo impide. Sabes que si te vas no serás capaz de refrenar tu sed y terminarás haciendo daño a alguien, y no quieres hacerlo. Nunca más vas a hacerlo. Se lo debes a Bella.

Curiosa cosa esto de los sentimientos, te pueden destruir como están haciendo con Eddie, pero también te pueden hacer más fuerte, ayudarte a vencer tus debilidades como están haciendo ahora contigo. Mientras Alice te abraza y sientes el dolor por la ausencia de Bella casi eclipsando a su enorme amor por ti, piensas que esto de los sentimientos no está tan mal después de todo.


	6. Carlisle: familia

N/A: ¡Carlisle, el patriarca Cullen!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer. Yo solo me divierto un ratito con ellos._

**FAMILIA**

Tienes que parpadear furiosamente un par de veces antes de darte cuenta de que aunque la joven que está enfrente de ti tiene unos ojos marrones excepcionalmente cálidos, no es Bella. No puedes quitarte de la cabeza que es la tercera vez en la semana que te pasa eso, una cualidad física al azar es capaz de hacerte recordar a ese ser humano increíble al que quisiste con toda tu alma de vampiro. Aún hoy lo haces, aunque hayan pasado ya seis meses desde que os marchasteis.

Y la muestra es que ves a Bella en otras personas con una frecuencia un tanto alarmante, tanto es así que quizás deberías replantearte especializarte en psiquiatría la próxima vez que estudies medicina, o mejor aún, comenzar a asistir a alguna consulta de tus colegas. Pero probablemente eso no funcionaría, después de todo no puedes decirle que estas obsesionado con la novia de tu hijo, a la que él abandonó cuando su hermano intentó atacarla en su fiesta de cumpleaños, que curiosamente era la primera que celebráis en muchos años ya que como sois vampiros no envejecéis. Desde luego, tardarías más en contarle la historia que en tener a más de la mitad de los médicos del hospital persiguiéndote. Aunque ninguno de ellos podría hacerte daño, pero aunque pudieran eso no te dolería tanto como el sentimiento de soledad que te embarga últimamente.

Estas perdiendo a tu familia, te das cuenta. Y aunque en parte es culpa tuya por haber dejado que las cosas llegaran a los extremos a los que están llegando, no puedes evitar maldecir a Edward por haber dejado a Bella, por haberos obligado a abandonarla.

Y aunque adores a todos tus hijos, no puedes evitar que Edward sea el más especial para ti. Fue la primera persona que transformaste, tiene un don impresionante y ha desarrollado una conciencia increíble. Pero acaba de cometer el peor error de su vida y tú no te atreviste a evitarlo. Por eso haces tantas horas extra en el hospital como son posibles sin levantar sospechas mientras ocupas los días en dar clases en la universidad, no quieres ver como tu familia sufre por tu culpa. Porque fuiste tú el que aceptó la decisión de Edward de irse sin despedirse, y fuiste tú quien detuvo a Alice de intentar decirle adiós a Bella.

Y ahora eres tú el que huye, porque ver la ira de Alice, la tristeza de Esme, el dolor de Edward, quema. Y lo hace casi tanto como el maldito veneno que empezó esta historia hace más de seiscientos años. La historia de un vampiro loco que no quería probar sangre humana y que creo más vampiros que aceptaron su visión y, al final, consiguió una familia. Una familia que se desmorona por momentos pero familia al fin y al cabo. Así que decides hacer lo que tienes que hacer y comportarte con valentía por primera vez en seis meses.

Entras en tu casa, la nueva casa, tan hermosa pero que a ninguno os gusta y ves la mirada de amor en los ojos de Esme cuando te mira fijamente con una leve sonrisa en los labios. No vas a perder a tu familia, desde luego que no. Y vas a ejercer tu papel de padre y entre todos vais a salir del bache, juntos como siempre.


	7. Alice: equivocación

N.A: Resulta que ya había subido una historia desde el punto de vista de Alice en LN, así que la voy a borrar e integrar como parte de este fic. Lo siento por no escribir algo nuevo para este último capítulo pero quería finalizar el fic de una buena vez. Gracias por sus reviews, por el tiempo y la paciencia que han tenido al leer la historia. Como siempre, cualquier cosa R&R.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer. Yo solo me divierto un ratito con ellos._

**Equivocación**

Desde que despertaste siendo vampiro has sabido que tus visiones muestran lo que va a pasar, sea bueno o malo pero nunca creíste que tuvieras que enfrentarte a una como la que acabas de ver. Deseas con todas tus fuerzas que sea un sueño, aunque tú nunca duermas o mejor aún, una equivocación. Ya ha pasado antes, un mínimo pensamiento en un instante de debilidad te muestra a ti un futuro completamente diferente. Esa es la única esperanza que te queda, que solo haya sido un pensamiento momentáneo. Ruegas que esto acabe de una vez, de hecho, rezarías si supieras como hacerlo pero pasa el tiempo y tú empiezas a perder las esperanzas. Ella no sale y una parte de ti se hunde con ella en las revueltas aguas.

De repente su futuro desaparece por completo.

No sabes qué es lo que te está impulsando a moverte, pero lo haces. Dejas un mensaje a Rosalie para que sepa hacia donde estás yendo, le cuentas el motivo pero no entras en detalles. Después de todo, a Rose no le gustaba ella y no vale la pena malgastar tiempo. Carlisle no está en casa, él y Esme han salido y no volverán hasta dentro de unos días, así que coges su Mercedes. Ahora mismo es el mejor coche que puedes usar, con sus cristales oscuros es perfecto para tu plan. Además, sabes que no le importara que lo hayas hecho. Antes de arrancar vuelves a concentrarte e intentar visualizarla. Pero no funciona, su futuro sigue desaparecido. Intentas concentrarte en el de Charlie, pero con él no tuviste tanto contacto así que solo vislumbras su silueta junto a su amigo Billy, ambos vestidos con traje negro y corbata oscura.

Arrancas a toda prisa y llevas el vehículo a su máxima velocidad pero a mitad de camino te ves obligada a aminorar el ritmo porque si no lo haces te cargarás el motor pese a todos los arreglos que Rose le ha hecho para que podáis ir a la velocidad a la que queráis ir.

Finalmente llegas a Forks. No puedes evitar pensar que el pueblo no ha cambiado nada en estos nueve meses que han transcurrido desde que os fuisteis. Las mismas calles, las mismas personas. Aparcas en frente de la casa de Charlie y sales con cuidado del coche. La casa está totalmente cerrada pero aún así decides entrar y esperarle en la sala, aunque sabes que has llegado tarde te gustaría ayudarlo a pasar estos momentos. Hacer algo por él aunque no pudieras ayudar a Bella…

Bella. Caes en la cuenta de que es la primera vez en toda la tarde que piensas su nombre directamente y notas el dolor taladrándote el cuerpo. Para ser un vampiro inmortal que supuestamente no tiene alma, esto te está doliendo. No quieres ni imaginar lo que tu hermano sentirá cuando lo descubra y aunque no te guste pensarlo sabes que de alguna forma se lo merece. Todo esto es su culpa.

Él dejó a Bella sola, debió pensar que si para él la separación era difícil, para ella debía resultar mil veces peor. Ahora caes en la cuenta de que Edward nunca se dio cuenta de cuanto lo quería ella, en realidad ninguno de vosotros lo hizo. Tu hermano tiene la excusa de que el amor le cegó pero todos vosotros lo permitisteis y ahora Bella no está.

Oyes el ruido de un coche acercarse a la casa y frenar a pocos metros. De repente oyes un corazón desbocado que se acerca cada vez más y tú recuerdas que deberías haber ido a cazar antes de salir pero sabes que ahora no hay remedio. Esperas captar el olor de Charlie pero no lo es. Es un olor raro, mezcla de un olor conocido y delicioso con un olor repugnante y pegajoso. No puedes evitar arrugar la nariz ante la extraña mezcla.

La puerta se abre y la ves allí. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo hecho un lío y una carita de tristeza que sobresale por encima de la sonrisa enorme que te está dirigiendo antes de gritar tu nombre y abalanzarse sobre ti.


End file.
